


Baby, It's Cold Outside [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Elim Garak, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Baby, It's Cold OutsideOriginal summary:An overly needy Garak keeps Julian company at work. Julian is trying to get some work done, please.Kinktober Day 14: Cockwarming
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 1





	Baby, It's Cold Outside [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, It’s Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008224) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 14 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. It's catch up time! Lots of editing to do.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/baby-its-cold-outside/s-0qtUr1efKoI)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/baby-its-cold-outside/s-0qtUr1efKoI)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4r8fvfbb7091bxf/Baby%2C%20It%27s%20Cold%20Outside.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008224) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
